In a distributed computing system, multiple independent computing devices may be configured to communicate with one another through a computer network. Typically, the communications occur in the form of messages. The messages may be sent from computing devices in the distributed computing system to a central computing device, and the central computing device may act on the messages. For example, the message may be an instruction to write data to a database in the distributed computing system.
Each discrete message and the steps associated with its processing may be referred to as a transaction. Records of a transaction may be stored both in a transaction log of the computing device from which the message originates, as well as written to a database. Typically, when the records in a transaction log are the same as the transactions recorded in the database, the data is determined to be consistent and correct. However, when the records in a transaction log are different from the transactions recorded in the database, it may signify that the data in the database is compromised. The data in a database may be compromised when, for example, a system failure occurs before a transaction is complete.
A lack of integrity of the data stored in the data center database may cause inaccuracies and inconsistencies in the data that can be perpetuated throughout the distributed computing system. In addition, the database may be corrupted such that the data is unrecoverable or unusable.
The disclosed embodiments address one or more of the problems set forth above.